Fables and Fabrication
by Phantommoose
Summary: What if Alphonse wrote fanfiction? Elricest rated M for safety. Final chapter is up!
1. Shopping

**Ok typing on my brother's comp (ugh) it's so slow so don't expect much posting, I was just getting stir crazy. I have all these stories I need to type!!! Argh..just my luck, writer's block is gone, and my comp breaks (sigh). Please enjoy. **

--------------------------------------------------

Fables and Fabrication

------------------------------------------

"Ugh, Why do you buy those Al?" The small blond stood with his hands on his hips as he waited for the younger of the two to finish his shopping.

"I like them brother, besides, they are flattering don't you think?"

Edward lifted a volume from the large stack and carefully examined it, "_The Alchemist of the People_ volume six, includes the short story _The Adventures of Roy **Pinto**_." Al laughed. "They didn't even get our names right!"

"Well no brother, if they wrote our real last names we could sue them, they don't want to go to jail I'm certain."

"Oh, so um, Al?"

"Yeah?"

"Are the stories even close to what really happened?"

"More or less," Al lied. It was mostly less to say the least. In fact the only thing the stories did get right was their inexplicable (to everyone but them) journey to find the Philosopher's Stone and the brotherly bond they shared throughout. Also that Mustang was their boss. The writers knew nothing of Al _being_ the armor. The stories were still interesting to Al though.

Alphonse flipped his long ponytail over his shoulder, he knew the books would end soon, his restoration had occurred over five months ago and they had long since stopped traveling. He placed his books on the counter and paid the cashier, all the while Ed stood about looking a little less than pleased. "I can't believe we spent an hour here and that's all you're buying."

"Brother, you promised we'd spend the day however I wanted."

"Yeah well, how was I supposed to know you'd want to go shopping? _Girls _go_ shopping_ Al, _Winry_ goes shopping!" Al laughed but avoided the obvious opening for a Winry joke.

As they left the bookstore Ed glared down at his brother. He was finally two inches taller than the younger boy and it made him feel ridiculously superior. "Ed, stop it, I only want to make two more stops, then lunch, then home, ok?"

"Fine," Ed grouched.

Some time later Edward was dragged unceremoniously through a supply store, where Al purchased twelve notebooks and an undetermined amount of pencils. "Planning on writing you're life story?" Ed joked.

"Something like that," Al smiled at his own private joke. The next stop had Ed a little worried. They walked around downtown for a longtime before stopping in what most people would call 'the bad part of town'.

"What the hell Al? What could you possibly need from around here? It's dangerous, and it's practically right inside the red light district!"

Al rolled his eyes, "Don't be stupid brother, I just need some books that the other bookstore doesn't have. Besides, we are no where near the red light district.

Ed grumbled but followed Al anyway. Ed was surprised to see this 'bookstore'. It looked normal enough on the outside, but the inside was filled wall-to-wall with notebooks.

"So uh, you trying to become a writer Al?

Alphonse shrugged, "Writing is mostly just a hobby, but I have sold a few things here." Al blushed, which made Ed instantly wonder what kind of 'things' he sold.

Ed looked around while Al shopped. Each wall was covered in polished wooden shelves, which contained several randomly colored notebooks. Each section was labeled, which was how Ed discovered that this was a store that sold fan fiction. He suddenly became interested. He'd always assumed that only bored teenage girls wrote fan fiction. He lifted a random journal from a stack. The cover had a bizarre marking in the center of it, a signature Ed assumed. It looked simple enough so Ed replaced it and went to scope out his brother. He was slightly shocked to see the younger boy in the 'Alchemist for the People' section.

"Damn," he said, coming up behind his brother, "we have books and fan fiction?"

"Um, yes," admitted a startled Alphonse, "a lot actually, that book _is_ pretty popular."

"So, who writes these things?"

"Uh, teenage girls mostly, some young women, and um, me."

Ed laughed, "So what are they about?"

"Well, they vary from book to book, but most often just things the readers wanted to happen, unfulfilled desire and all that." Ed gave Al a questioning look. "Well for example," Al held up a green volume with a pink sparkle unicorn on the cover, " this one tells of yours and Mustang's great love affair."

The look on Ed's face nearly brought Al into a fit of hysterical laughter. "I DON'T WANT YOU READING THIS GARBAGE!" Ed told the whole store.

"It's not _all_ like that brother," Al did neglect to mention however, that _most_ of it _was_ like that. After making their purchases they decided on hamburgers for lunch and headed back to the main shopping venue.

"So, could I read one of those Al?"

"N-no brother! You um, wouldn't like them," Al stuttered.

"Ok, can I at least read some of _your_ writing?"

"No! I mean, my writing isn't very good, it pretty dull actually."

Ed could tell his brother was uncomfortable talking about this, and he never wanted to make Al feel uncomfortable again. So he decided he'd save his curiosity for a different day, "Whatever you say Al."

----------------------------------------------------------------

**BWhaha! Guess what? This is a chapter fic! 1/3 parts in fact. The first of many series fics to come! (including Beauty and the Alchemist...my new love child of a fanfiction. XP That's right, me and Disney had a love child...but you have to wait and see!) Hope you enjoyed this, please don't stone me, the next chappy will be up ASAP. It's already written, just need to type it. (also..apologies for the lame 'fan fiction store' X.X)**

**READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!! REVIEWS KEEP ME ALIVE!! DON'T ALLOW ME TO DIE!! (or I can't finish the fic)**


	2. Discoveries

**A/N- Apparently some people don't realize that the little bold part before my stories (this part you're reading now) are author's notes..so from now on I will mark them as such. So here's chapter 2...I don't really like it..but..eh.. Enjoy. **

------------------------

Chapter 2- Discoveries

------------------------------------

"I can't believe we spent the whole day shopping and we didn't buy any groceries!"

"Who's fault is that Al?"

Alphonse gave his brother a disapproving look from where stood near the door, "Get your work done brother, I'll be back in a few hours." Ed sighed as the door slammed shut. He loved his home office job, he really did. It meant more Al, less Mustang, and rarely did he get beaten half to death. It was the paperwork he despised.

Fifteen minutes after beginning his work, Edward deemed himself 'bored to death' and attempted to resurrect himself with the help of a sandwich and juice break. Ed sulked, he knew what he wanted to do, but the consequences didn't seem attractive. If Al found out Ed had been in his room snooping he'd kill him. Then he'd quest for another Philosopher's Stone, just so he could bring him back and kill him again.

After very little deliberation, Edward decided satisfying his curiosity was more important than his own survival. Ed sneaked into his brother's room as if concerned that Al would use his amazing psychic abilities and rush home to murder him.

"If I were Al, where would I hide books I don't want my brother to see?" Ed asked himself. He set about carefully riffling through Al's things. "Oh right," Ed chided himself for not checking the most obvious location.

He laugh out loud at his brother's childish behavior, as he pulled the notebooks out from under Alphonse's bed. He picked a small purple one entitled _'Brother Mine'. _The writing was surprisingly good and the plot wasn't half bad either in Ed's opinion. The only things that bothered him were all the short jokes, and the fact that whenever Winry was present he was inevitably hit by a wrench.

It was a little strange reading his own character, but it was interesting as well. He liked the way the author wrote Al, it was a very close interpretation, and Ed wondered if perhaps Al actually knew this writer.

Edward was thoroughly enjoying the story, it was amazingly accurate as far as characterization and still fun to read. Of course Ed wouldn't admit this had something to do with his giant ego. About three-fourths through the story things suddenly took a strange turn. First, Al was giving what could only be described as an absolutely adorable speech, when suddenly he confessed his love for his brother.

Ed's eyes widened and he read ahead a few lines, and dropped the book as if it were on fire. As it hit the floor Ed finally took a good look at the author symbol, it was a transmutation circle, no one would know how to activate it so Ed wasn't worried, but he was shocked to realize that he recognized it immediately. He knew who wrote the story.

-------------------------

**Sorry this chapter was so short! It was actually part of part 1 but typing on my brother's comp the other day was near impossible..sorry. Anyways I hope you liked it anyway! Also! You must review!! PLEASE! I want your guys' opinions for what the last chapter should be:**

**Angst/Fluff**

**Angst/Smut**

**Fluff/Smut-ishness**

**or i guess i could try Angst/Fluff/Smut? I dunno! I know it all sounds the same..but they're all very different endings..and I can't pick one!! Argh! Read and Review AND Vote please!!!**


	3. A Writer's Passion

**I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! This was not supposed to take as long as it did but...gah..lots of stuff came up..a smut-loving induced writer's block (don't ask)..and now I'm sick. Blah, anyways I hope this chapter meets expectations!**

**Disclaimer-As long as I write fanfiction and not scripts, FMA is NOT mine.**

----------------------------------

Chapter 3-- A writer's passion

-------------------------

After taking a deep breath, Ed lifted the volume from the floor and began to read again from where he'd left off. It was absolutely obscene. Edward tried to calm himself. Maybe it was a coincidence, maybe Al hadn't written these things after all. That thought made Ed more upset than he wanted to admit.

-----

When Al came home the house was far too quiet. He immediately grew suspicious. Edward should have been yelling his lungs out about 'no good bastards with paperwork complexes'. He walked cautiously into the main living room. Edward was seated comfortably in his favorite chair, golden eyes closed and head tilted back. "Hello brother," Al said carefully.

"Hmm? Oh hey Al, back already?" Ed replied without opening his eyes.

"Yes, well the market was fairly busy but I tried my best, did you finish all your work already?"

Ed raised a hand and waved off the question, "It was mostly signing stuff nothing major."

"Hmm." Al then preceded to unload the groceries in their small kitchen. Ed finally arose and followed the younger boy, he stopped just short of the kitchen and rested on the threshold.

"So Al," Ed asked casually, "when do I get to read this fan fiction of yours?"

Al nearly dropped the gallon of orange juice he was holding, "Y-you don't! I thought I told you? They're awful, you'd hate them."

Ed frowned, "How do you know I'd hate them? I bet you're a great writer Al, you do have the patience for it and all that."

Al just stood there a faint blush now staining his face, "Honest brother, it's not what you're expecting."

_'I guess that's true, I really wasn't expecting that...' _Ed thought. "Doesn't matter, I like anything you do Al."

Al placed the orange juice in the fridge and didn't look back at Ed, "You're not reading them brother, so just accept it!"

When Al looked up he nearly fell over from the shock of seeing Ed standing so close, "Why not?" Ed was slowly backing Al into the wall, "Are you really that embarrassed?"

Al continued to back away from his brother's approaching form, "Ed what are you doing? I, it's not a big deal my writings.."

Ed ignored him, "Is your writing really so bad, or.." having finally trapped Al to the wall he leaned down those extra two inches and whispered into his ear, "have you been writing naughty things, brother-mine?"

Al shivered at the warm breath, but instantly felt anger rise in his chest, "You read them! While I was gone! You went snooping around without my permission!"

Ed leaned back with a snort, "So? You wouldn't let me see them when I asked, so I took the initiative. Besides, this is what you wanted right?" Ed leaned in again and ran his smooth tongue over the curve of Al's neck.

Al whimpered, then shoved his brother away, "No! I-they were just writings...it's just a hobby!"

Ed's calm expression quickly turned to one of rage, "So that's it, huh? You don't really want me. You just get some sort of twisted kick out of manipulating my 'character'."

Al cowered, "No...I, Ed what...how much..did you read?"

Ed stood up to his full height as he glowered down at the nervous boy, "The whole thing Al, you wrote that one didn't you? 'Brother Mine'? You use your old blood seal as your signature."

Al felt tears creep to the corners of his eyes, "I'm sorry brother," he whispered sadly, "I'm a horrible person, I'm dirty and horrible and going to hell! I didn't want you to see, how sick I am, how sick to l-love my own brother," he slid to the floor, his sobs echoing around the room.

All anger faded as Ed dropped down to his brother, "Hey now, no tears," he reached out his human hand and gently caressed Al's face, despite his shame the younger boy couldn't help but lean into the warm palm. "I love you too, ok? If I thought you were sick do you think I would have been hitting on you just now?"

Al laughed a little weakly, "I guess not, I'm still sorry though, I never intended for you to know."

Ed lifted the slightly smaller boy into his arms and cradled him against his chest, "Don't be silly Al, I'm glad," he leaned down a bit and placed a soft kiss on the other's lips, "I'm so glad."

Al kissed back and soon they were nothing but colliding mouths and heated desperate flesh. When Ed first rolled his hips forward Al moaned but suddenly stopped his own actions, "Wait, brother," his hands rested firmly on his brother's chest, "don't you think we're rushing this?"

Ed pulled back a bit and gave him a loving look, "Al, I've known you since the day you were born and loved you every moment since, I think we've waited long enough, but," he paused and kissed his brother's lips tenderly, "if you're not ready, we can wait as long as you want."

Al shivered and pulled his brother into a needy embrace, "No, I'm ready, it's just," Ed looked at him questioningly, "no regrets ok?"

Ed smiled, "Never," with that he lifted his brother from the floor. Al wrapped his legs around Ed's midsection and Edward supported his thighs and back. Half kissing, half carry him, Ed managed to get his brother halfway to the bedroom before Al nearly got himself dropped.

"Don't do that," Ed hissed, his voice thick and lustful.

Al looked at him innocently, "What? This?" once again the boy ran his tongue along the weak spot on Ed's collarbone.

Edward gasped and stumbled back a few steps, "Come on, stop," his voice was high-pitched and needy, and Al delighted in it.

"What's the matter brother dearest? A little sensitive are we?" he continued to tease the apparent trigger, his small pink mouth suckling and nibbling gently.

The moment they reached the bedroom Edward spared no time with such trivial things as clothing. He simply ripped the fabric away, both out of lust and a bit of revenge.

Ed could not have asked for a more compliant lover, Alphonse was so deliciously desperate that he was almost lascivious.

It was sweet and slow and wonderful. Alphonse sang out for his brother in the most beautiful ways and Edward was nothing less than flawless golden affection.

Afterwards the air was calm and their voices were heavy with contentment. "Mm, brother, that was better than I ever hoped," Al cuddled up close to his brother's chest.

Ed smiled, "Better than a bunch of stories?"

Al nodded, his face hidden in the firm planes of his brothers chest, "It was absolutely inspiring brother."

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Ah so there it is, a spoonful of angst, a pinch of smut, and a boatload of cotton candy-flavored fluff! Mmm..cotton candy fluff, Elricest flavored XD!**

**Read and Review please!!**


End file.
